An access point or other suitable device may be configured to provide signaling access to multiple clients, such as to enable high-speed data access, cellular phone access and/or virtually any other type of signaling dependent service. Some access points may be characterized as “last mile” types of devices when configured to interface with clients for the purposes of exchanging related signaling with a node, terminal, system or other long-haul device tasked with facilitating long-haul transport of the related signaling. These types of access points may be configured to interface with clients using wired and/or wireless infrastructures and then exchange related signaling with the long-haul devices using wired and/or wireless infrastructures. A service provider or other operator may place throughput limitations on signaling exchanged between access points and the long-haul device associated therewith. The throughput limitations may be implemented on a per-access-point basis as a result of hardware limitations, communication medium capabilities, licensing/service level agreements or other restrictions otherwise being enforced or necessitated for various reasons. These restrictions can provide an undesirable customer experience when clients associated with a particular access point desire greater throughput than that being made available to the corresponding access point.